Persona SPECIAL
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: (CHAPTER UPDATED) [Highschool!Persona!AU] Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam. Multichapter fic, warning inside.
1. Red-eyed Man Undeniable Destiny

Ah, siapa yang tak mengenal _Celadon High School?_ Sebuah sekolah terkenal yang terletak di Celadon—salah satu kota di _region_ Kanto—di mana banyak pelajar dari seluruh _region_ yang menuntut ilmu di sana, mulai dari tingkat menengah pertama hingga tingkat menengah atas. Tak lupa dengan fasilitas-fasilitas—termasuk asrama—yang teramat memadai untuk para muridnya.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, sekolah itu menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. Salah satunya adalah kasus menghilangnya para siswa di suatu kelas pada beberapa tahun silam dan ajaibnya hanya beberapa saja yang berhasil selamat. Menurut rumor di sekolah itu, makhluk astral yang menculik para siswa dan diduga berhasil lolos melalui sebuah cermin besar yang berada di kelas itu, hal itulah yang membuat sekolah itu melarang adanya cermin di setiap kelas.

Namun, siapa sangka, misteri itu layaknya sebuah terowongan teramat panjang dan tiada habisnya untuk ditelusuri. Beberapa yang selamat tersebut akhirnya membentuk sebuah kelompok rahasia yang bertujuan menguak misteri tersebut hingga ke akar permasalahannya dan menduga _Shadow_lah yang menyebabkan kasus hilangnya teman-teman mereka.

Benarkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Persona SPECIAL**

**Chapter One : Red-eyed Man Undeniable Destiny**

**Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

**Persona Series © ATLUS**

**Persona SPECIAL © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : **_**Highschool**_**!AU dan **_**Persona**_**!AU, OOC, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**friendship**_**-**_**fantasy-adventure-humor-horror**_**), unsur mitologi dan **_**romance**_** mengancam, dan lain-lain.**

**Rate : T (**_**silly scenes, mild languages, and minor bloody scenes**_**)**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah berapa kali kau menguap, Red?"

Pemuda _brunet_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sahabatnya—Red—seringkali menguap takkala sang kepala sekolah yang notabene kakeknya—Samuel Oak a.k.a Professor Oak—tengah memberikan pidato kepada seluruh siswa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jadwal kelas kita hari ini hanya perkenalan siswa saja kan?" tanya Red sambil mengucek matanya sementara Green hanya mengangguk sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Masih lama ya?" gumam Red sambil menguap—lagi—sehingga membuat Green menggeleng lagi, "Aku mau kembali ke asrama~"

"Tch, sabar sedikit Red ..." timpal Green datar, "lagipula perkenalan tak memakan waktu lama." Lanjutnya seraya memperhatikan beberapa—uh, belasan siswa yang justru tidur manis di tempat duduknya.

Bersyukurlah, karena pidato—_red_. lagu pengantar tidur para murid—Professor Oak telah usai sehingga para siswa segera membubarkan diri dan bergerak menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Red dan Green—serta puluhan siswa lainnya—melenggang menuju kelas 2-1, setibanya di sana mereka segera menempatkan diri di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Beberapa menit setelah mereka duduk, masuklah Blaine yang notabene wali kelas mereka—

—dan tumben-tumbenan, Lorelei ikut masuk ke kelas mereka. _Ada apa gerangan ...?_

"Tumben ... _Miss_ Lorelei ikut masuk ..." gumam Red sambil bertopang dagu saat melihat sang staff bagian kesiswaan sekaligus guru Fisika di kelasnya tengah mengobrol dengan wali kelasnya.

"Mungkin ada murid baru." Jawab Green—yang duduk di samping Red—sekenanya, "Tahun ajaran kali ini kan sekolah ini kedatangan 3 murid baru."

"... Kau diberitahu kakekmu itu ya ...?" tanya Red sambil melirik curiga kepada Green yang memberi tatapan _menurutmu-bagaimana_.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa Lorelei ramah, sebelum dibalas _Selamat pagi_ dari para murid di kelas 2-1 tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu jam kelas kalian, karena kali ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru."

Serentak, hebohlah seisi kelas begitu wanita berambut merah kejinggaan itu memberitahu perihal _murid baru_ kepada mereka—dan anehnya Blaine hanya tersenyum walaupun di hadapannya murid _asuhan_nya mulai merusuh.

_Hell, wali kelas macam apa sih dia?!_

"Nak, silakan masuk kemari ..."

Sekali lagi suasana kelas 2-1 riuh, bedanya kali ini riuh karena siulan menggoda dari para siswa takkala seorang gadis _honey blonde_ ber_ponytail_ memasuki kelas sembari menundukkan kepalanya dengan tas sekolah di tangannya lalu berdiri di samping Lorelei.

_Duh, dasar ... jiwa lelaki ..._

"Se-selamat pagi semua ..."

Semakin riuhlah suasana kelas saat gadis itu mulai membuka mulutnya, rupa-rupanya suara manis nan imut milik gadis itu sukses membuat para siswa semakin menggila—

—yah, mungkin termasuk Red yang hanya termangu melihat rupa gadis itu.

"Na-namaku Yellow de Tokiwa Grove, kalian bisa memanggilku Yellow ... sa-salam kenal se-semuanya ..."

Seandainya gadis itu menyadari adanya genangan darah di lantai setiap barisan serta belasan siswa yang tersungkur dengan darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya—

—oke, itu berlebihan.

"Baiklah Yellow, silakan duduk di tempat yang tersedia di sini." Kata Blaine kepada Yellow yang mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan diiringi dengan siulan menggoda dari para siswa—mungkin baru tersadar dari imajinasi mereka—menuju sebuah tempat duduk kosong di samping jendela kelas lalu meletakkan tasnya di laci mejanya.

"Sepertinya ia murid akselerasi, Green ..." bisik Red kepada Green yang memperhatikan Yellow yang kini mulai berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Bisa jadi, wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari teman sekelas kita." Timpal Green pelan, "Ngomong-ngomong Red, dia memperhatikanmu tuh."

Pemuda bermanik merah darah itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis _honey blonde_ yang kini mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat Red segera memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merona begitu hebatnya.

"... Kau kenapa, Red ...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, membuat para siswa berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas dan menuju asrama mereka. Yah meskipun ada beberapa siswa yang lebih memilih untuk melakukan aktivitas klub pertama mereka di tahun ajaran ini atau justru melarikan diri ke tempat tertentu.

Salah satu murid yang _melarikan diri_ itu adalah Red, berhubung dirinya mulai merasa bosan.

_Padahal saat upacara pembukaan ia ngotot ingin kembali ke asrama ..._

Sebetulnya, ia berencana ingin kembali ke asrama. Sayang, karena lupa—atau mungkin pesona Yellow mulai menggerogoti pikirannya—memperkenalkan dirinya membuat Red terpaksa mencari murid baru itu sebelum Yellow kembali ke asrama, berhubung salah satu peraturan asrama menyatakan larangan pelajar berbeda gender memasuki kamar asrama yang berbeda gender pula.

Kedua mata merahnya menyapu setiap kelas yang begitu sepi karena ditinggal para murid, mencari Yellow yang dilihatnya berjalan menyelusuri koridor saat meninggalkan kelas. Kedua kaki jenjangnya terus membawa pemiliknya berputar tanpa tujuan.

Sebelum langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang seni yang terbuka.

Diintipnya bagian dalam ruang tersebut, menampilkan suasana layaknya galeri seni yang begitu apik dan rapi sampai ia menangkap sosok Yellow yang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar yang ditutupi sehelai kain putih. Ia melihat Yellow menyibak kain putih penyelubung cermin itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cermin besar, membuat Red membulatkan kedua matanya.

_Mau apa dia? Bukannya siswa dilarang menggunakan cermin kecuali dalam pelajaran atau aktivitas klub di sekolah?_

Dan sayangnya Red terlambat menyadari.

Ya, terlambat menyadari bahwa Yellow mengamati bayangannya yang terpantul pada cermin itu.

"... Red-_san_ ...?!"

Red seakan tersambar petir imaginer di siang bolong saat Yellow menyebut namanya, padahal ia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri kepada murid baru itu.

_Aneh bin ajaib ..._

"Maaf! Kukira di sini tidak ada orang, lebih baik aku—"

"—Tunggu! Jangan kembali ke asrama!"

Pemuda itu segera berbalik ke arah Yellow yang mencegahnya meninggalkan dirinya, membuatnya segera kembali menghadap gadis _honey blonde_ tersebut sambil menutup perlahan pintu ruangan sementara Yellow segera menutup jendela ruangan dengan tirai.

"Uhm, Red-_san_ ... ikut aku."

Red hampir tersentak saat Yellow menarik tangannya menuju cermin besar tersebut, lagi-lagi ia tercengang begitu melihat gadis itu dan dirinya berjalan menembus kaca silinder di depannya.

_Sumpah, dia itu murid biasa atau penyihir yang menyamar menjadi murid sih?!_

Dan hal terakhir yang Red lihat adalah Yellow yang kini menggenggam sebuah _rapier_, pemandangan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan, kabut ungu tebal di depannya, dan—

"WAAAAAAA!"

"RED-_SAN!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua iris merah darah yang mulai membiasakan diri dengan sebuah pemandangan yang—

—tunggu ...

_INI DI MANA ...?!_

"_Halo, Red ... senang melihatmu di sini ..._"

_Sumpah, dia siapa sih?!_

Di hadapannya kini berdirilah sesosok wanita bertudung merah—berhubung Red mendengar suara wanita—dengan wajah yang ditutupi tudung yang dikenakannya.

"Maaf, membuatmu kaget. Aku Izanami, akulah yang membawamu ke sini." Ucap wanita itu ramah sambil menyentuh dadanya, suaranya membuat orang yang mendengarnya merasakan _goosebump_.

"Lalu ... di mana ini?" tanya Red setengah berbisik sambil menengok ke sana kemari. Yang ia lihat hanyalah warna hitam yang seakan membentuk suatu ruangan.

_Intinya, gelap gulita_.

"Kau berada di antara dunia bawah sadar dan dunia nyatamu, kau hampir saja mati saat memasuki _Niflheim_." Jawab Izanami—begitulah nama wanita itu—bernada sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

"_Ni-Niflheim_?" tanya Red setengah menggumam.

"Sebuah dunia di mana para _Shadow_ berada ..." jawab Izanami, "padahal _Shadow_ di _Niflheim_ begitu ganas dan mematikan. Tapi, dengan gagah berani kau memasukinya, bahkan tanpa senjata di tanganmu."

Red hanya meringis sambil mengusap tenguknya saat mendengar ucapan Izanami yang seakan menyindir dirinya, meskipun sebenarnya dirinya _dipaksa_ Yellow untuk memasuki _Niflheim_.

_Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Yellow masih berada di sana?_

"Karena itulah ..." kata Izanami sambil menyerahkan sebuah arloji berwarna merah darah—sesuai dengan nama pemuda di hadapannya, "terimalah ini."

Dengan rasa takut bercampur was-was, Red mengambil arloji itu dari tangan Izanami lalu memakainya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat sementara bulu kuduknya masih saja berdiri.

"Sekarang, kembalilah ke _Niflheim_. Temuilah temanmu, ia pasti lama menungguimu." Ucap Izanami sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Red mengernyitkan alisnya.

_Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau—_

"WAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—Red-_san_! Red-_san_, bangun!"

Red langsung tersentak dari _tidur_nya dan segera bangun begitu mendengar suara Yellow yang memanggilnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya, saking terkejutnya ia sampai membentur kening gadis _honey blonde_ itu dengan keningnya sendiri.

"Hah? Di mana ini?!" tanya Red dengan nada terkejut sambil mengusap keningnya, "I-ini masih di _Niflheim_ kan?!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat berada di suatu tempat lalu tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke bawah ruangan—dan hal itu terjadi selama dua kali.

_Pasti rasanya mengerikan sekaligus membingungkan ..._

"I-i-iya ..." jawab Yellow—yang kini mengusap keningnya—sambil menengok sekelilingnya, "malah kita masih berada di dekat pintu masuk ..." lanjutnya kepada Red yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sambil menengok ke arah sebuah pintu yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Tapi, sepertinya ada yang terganggu dengan suaramu tadi ..."

Serentak, mereka menengok ke arah depan dan mendapati sebuah awan aneh—aneh, karena awan itu berwarna ungu—dan berubah menjadi beberapa manusia berkulit pucat dengan dua buah kait sebagai tangannya dan berkepala layaknya singa.

_Ini ... yang namanya Shadow, seperti yang Izanami katakan ..._?

"Ayo," ajak Yellow pelan sambil menengok ke arah Red yang berada di belakangnya, "kita lawan mereka." lanjutnya sambil bersiap dengan _rapier_ di tangannya. Red hanya mengangguk dan menyadari kedua tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, begitu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dapat terlihat dua buah _tonfa_ hitam di tangannya.

Wow, rupanya wanita bertudung itu masih sempat memberikan senjata untuk Red sebelum terjun bebas kembali ke _Niflheim_ ...

Pemuda bermanik merah darah itu menyerbu beberapa _Shadow_ yang berada di sana lalu menghantamnya dengan kedua ujung _tonfa_nya, membuatnya menghilang tanpa bekas. Tahu pekerjaannya belum selesai, ia segera menghampiri Yellow yang sibuk menikam tubuh lawannya dengan _rapier_nya lalu mengalihkan perhatian dua orang—atau ekor ya?—_Shadow_ dengan hantaman pada sisi kedua _tonfa_nya.

Sementara itu, gadis _honey blonde_ ber_ponytail_ itu menebas tiga manusia singa tersebut sebelum mereka sempat menghujam lawannya dengan _tangan_ kaitnya. Seakan berterima kasih, Yellow langsung menghujam tubuh salah satu _Shadow_ yang dilawan Red—yang kini tersenyum kemenangan karena sukses menghantam perut _Shadow_ yang lain—dengan ujung _rapier_nya hingga hilang tak berbekas.

"Ternyata ada yang marah dengan kita, Yellow ..." ujar Red—yang bersiap dengan _tonfa_nya—kepada Yellow yang hanya termangu melihat beberapa—tidak, belasan _Shadow_ berupa sama dengan sebelumnya yang seakan hendak menghabisi mereka.

Sambil menggeleng pelan, Yellow mundur perlahan sementara tangannya menyungsung sedikit lengan seragam sekolahnya dan menampilkan arloji yang sama dengan milik Red—akan tetapi berwarna kuning cerah—kepada para _Shadow_ yang telah menyerbu ke arah mereka. Perlahan ia menegak liurnya sebelum menekan kepala arloji tersebut.

"_... Byakko, Mabufudyne!_"

Ajaib, sesaat muncullah asap ungu yang menampilkan seekor harimau putih berekor panjang di hadapannya yang meluncurkan hawa sedingin es melalui mulut bertaringnya kepada para manusia singa bertangan kait yang seketika membeku dan menghilang tanpa bekas, bertepatan setelah _Byakko_ berubah kembali menjadi asap ungu yang segera menghilang.

"Whoa ..." gumam Red terpana saat melihat _pertunjukkan_ di hadapannya, "tadi itu apa?"

"_Persona_," jawab Yellow sambil tertawa kecil, "ia bisa muncul dari dalamnya jiwa seseorang, dan juga dari kemauannya." Lanjutnya ceria.

"Tunggu, _Persona_?" tanya Red bingung, "Jadi kita seperti _summoner_ yang di _video games_ itu?"

"Hampir sama, tetapi yang kita panggil itu _Shadow_." Jawab Yellow, sebelum menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Shadow ..._ seperti yang kita serang tadi itu?!" tanya Red bernada tak percaya, "Me-memangnya _Persona_ itu tidak berbahaya?!"

"Tidak kok, karena _Persona_ itu sebetulnya _Shadow_ yang sudah jinak dengan kita." Jawab Yellow menenangkan Red, "Sebetulnya, _Shadow_ itu semacam penggambaran terbuka pikiran seseorang. Tapi, jika kita mau menerima _Shadow_ itu maka ia akan berubah menjadi _Persona_!"

Red hanya mengangguk sambil membulatkan mulutnya, menggumamkan _Oooo_ setelah murid baru di kelasnya itu menjelaskan perihal hubungan _Persona_ dengan _Shadow_.

Entah ia itu mengerti atau tidak ...

"Yuk, kita lanjut!" ajak Yellow sambil menyerahkan tangannya kepada Red yang hanya tersenyum hangat kepadanya, sebelum pemuda itu menggamit tangannya lalu berjalan menyelusuri lorong panjang di hadapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau tahu namaku karena diberitahu Green?"

Yellow hanya mengangguk sambil tersipu malu takkala Red menanyakan penyebab gadis _ponytail_ itu mampu mengenal dirinya walaupun ia belum sempat berkenalan. Saat ini, mereka tengah menyelusuri lorong yang sedikit gelap—karena diterangi dengan beberapa lampion merah berbentuk aneh—dengan dinding aneh di sekelilingnya.

Bagaimana tidak aneh, dinding itu saja dipenuhi dengan wajah-wajah aneh plus tulisan yang tak kalah anehnya yang dibentuk dengan cat semprot!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Green itu cucu kepala sekolah ya?" tanya Yellow penasaran, disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Red yang kini hanya bisa memasang ekspresi yang begitu err—sulit dijelaskan.

"Sepertinya kita tersesat ..." bisik pemuda bermanik merah itu sambil tersenyum _awkward_, tentu saja karena penyebabnya ada sebuah dinding lebar di hadapan mereka, "lebih tepatnya, kita terjebak di jalan buntu."

"La-lalu, apa kita bisa kembali ke jalan yang sebelumnya?" tanya Yellow setengah berbisik sementara ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa takutnya ia. Red hanya mengangguk sambil berbalik menuju belakangnya dan mendapati lorong yang seharusnya di sana malah berubah menjadi dinding yang sama.

_Nailed it_.

"Oke, ini tidak lucu sama sekali ..." ujar Red pelan sambil menggeleng sementara tangannya bergoyang cepat saat ia membelakangi tembok tersebut, membuat Yellow memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Oke sip ..."

"... Kita terjebak. Di sini."

Kesimpulan, mereka terjebak. _Poor, poor them ..._

"Hmmm ... mungkin kalau kita dorong dinding ini kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya!" usul Red bersemangat, sementara Yellow hanya mengangguk kuat sambil tersenyum. Saat mereka memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding itu dan bersiap mendorong, terdengarlah suara erangan yang bisa terbilang ... mengerikan.

"Uh, Red-_san_, kau mengerang?" tanya Yellow pelan sambil menyentuh dinding itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ngg ... tidak, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Red pelan seraya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yellow.

"Karena ..."

_GRHOAAAAAAAR~!_

"... itu."

Sambil meneguk liur, perlahan mereka menengok ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati seekor harimau—lebih tepatnya monster harimau berhubung tubuhnya lima kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya—dengan duri-duri pada bagian salah satu sisi kedua lengannya di belakang mereka. Tatapannya tajam, seakan hendak memangsa Red dan Yellow yang hanya terdiam di hadapannya.

"... _Shit_ ..."

Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Red, sebelum ia memilih untuk menghindar dari serangan cakar dari monster harimau tersebut bersama Yellow.

"Itu salah satu _Shadow_ kan?!" tanya Red setengah berseru sambil berlari menghindari serangan monster itu, tak lupa sesekali menyerang monster itu begitu ia lengah.

"Lebih tepatnya penguasa daerah ini!" jawab Yellow setengah berseru sambil mengikuti pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Tangannya siap menekan kepala arlojinya, siap memanggil _Byakko_ lagi untuk menyerangnya, sementara Red bersiap memukul monster tersebut dengan _dual tonfa_nya. Sayangnya, refleks sang monster jauh lebih besar sehingga tangan besarnya mampu menepis serangannya—sekaligus Red yang langsung terhempas ke dinding sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

Yellow sudah memanggil _Persona_nya yang kini memberikan serangan es kepada monster itu yang sepertinya meraung kesakitan, mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk Red yang baru tersadar. Saat hendak bangun, Red menyadari bahwa tangannya memegang sesuatu yang dirasa bukan _tonfa_nya. Diangkatnya tangannya, mendapati sebuah kartu di mana tergambar sebuah roda seperti yang ia lihat di lotere.

"_**I AM THOU.**_"

Sontak, Red menengok ke sebelahnya dan melihat sosok dirinya. Sosok itu sama persis dengannya, bedanya ia mengeluarkan aura ungu dan kedua matanya memancarkan nuansa emas. Dapat terlihat sosok itu tersenyum hangat padanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tak lupa ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"_**AND THOU ART I**_**.**"

Wow, bahkan suaranya sama persis dengannya.

"Apa kau ... _Persona_ku?" tanya Red pelan kepada sosok lainnya yang mengangguk kuat, seakan mempercayai sisi lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjuang bersama."

Sosok itu mengangguk kuat sambil tersenyum hangat, sebelum tubuhnya bersinar dan berubah menjadi seorang pria kerdil—ya, _**pria kerdil**_ jika kalian merasa mata kalian mengalami masalah—berambut panjang serta bersenjatakan panah. Tatapannya terarah pada monster harimau itu yang mulai linglung mencari Yellow yang entah berada di mana.

"Red-_san_!" seru Yellow dari seberang sana, terus menghujam ujung _rapier_nya pada tubuh besar harimau tersebut, "Cepat, tekan arloji itu!" lanjutnya sambil melompat mendekati Red yang langsung mengangguk sementara tangannya siap menekan kepala arloji merahnya.

"Kita lakukan bersama-sama!" seru Red, sementara gadis _honey blonde_ itu mengangguk kuat. Tangan mereka siap menekan kepala arloji itu sementara pria kerdil itu siap menyerang monster itu.

"_Byakko_!"

"_Sukuna-Hikona,_ sekarang!"

Pria kerdil itu—yang ternyata bernama _Sukuna-Hikona_—dan _Byakko_ segera meluncur ke monster itu, masing-masing menyerangnya dengan serangan yang mampu melenyapkan harimau raksasa itu ke jantungnya, membuat sang _Shadow_ penguasa daerah itu mengerang sebelum berubah menjadi asap ungu dan menghilang. Sementara itu, kedua _Persona_ itu kembali lagi ke bentuk asalnya, membuat Red menyadari kartu yang sedari tadi di tangannya mulai memasuki tubuhnya melalui telapak tangannya.

"... Wow ..."

"Kita ... berhasil!"

Alhasil, kedua insan itu bersorak gembira setelah Yellow berbicara dan hendak memeluk satu sama lain—

—sebelum mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

_Padahal baru kenal, lho~ __**BARU KENAL**_.

"Lihat, dindingnya menghilang!" seru Yellow sambil menunjuk lorong—yang tadinya tertutup dinding—yang tak terhalangi lagi, "Berarti kita bisa keluar!"

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa keluar? Lorong yang kita lewati tadi itu banyak sekali lho ..."

Yellow hanya tertawa kecil sambil menunjukkan kelingking kirinya yang terikat dengan seutas benang merah kepada Red yang hanya menggumam _Ooo_ sambil mengangguk pelan, "Kita ikuti saja melalui benang ini, bagaimana?"

"Ah, ide bagus!" seru Red senang, lalu mereka mengangguk satu sama lain sebelum berlari menyelusuri lorong itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah~ Akhirnya kita bisa kembali juga ..."

Kini mereka berdiri di pintu di mana mereka memasuki _Niflheim_ tadi, dapat terlihat suasana ruang seni yang begitu sepi.

"Ayo, aku tak sabar kembali ke asrama!" ajak Red sambil menembus pintu itu dengan Yellow berada di belakangnya ...

... dan disambut dengan Green serta seorang gadis _brunette_ yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Yellow.

_Uh-oh_.

"Syukurlah Yellow, kau baik-baik saja~" ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk erat Yellow yang sedikit tersentak.

"... Red, kukira kau latihan sepak bola di lapangan ..." ujar Green datar, tatapannya mengarah curiga kepada Red yang hanya meringis sambil mengusap tenguknya.

"A-anu, Blue-_san_ ..." ucap Yellow pelan sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan gadis itu, "a-aku tak bisa bernapas ..."

"Ah, maaf, maaf!" seru gadis itu—_red_. Blue—yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Yellow yang langsung mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya sudah menemaninya di sana! Namaku Blue, salam kenal!" ucap Blue ramah kepada Red yang hanya mengangguk sambil berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama, sebelum petugas piket melihat kita ..." ajak Green sambil menutup cermin itu dengan kain putih yang sedari tadi di lantai bersama Red, sementara kedua gadis itu mengangguk kuat.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari ruang seni, dan berjalan menuju asrama mereka masing-masing. Dan belakangan ini diketahui bahwa Yellow berada satu kamar asrama dengan Blue, yang juga merupakan murid baru di _Celadon High School_.

Sedari di ruang seni—tepat sesudah ia dan Yellow meninggalkan _Niflheim_—Red terus memandangi arloji merahnya yang ia kenakan sedari ia bertemu Izanami sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, pasalnya jam tangannya itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya berada di _dunia-para-Shadow_ selama tiga menit di dunia nyata. Padahal ia berada di sana dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan lama, belum lagi saat ia bertemu Izanami yang membuat waktunya bertambah sedikit lama.

Selain itu, ia sempat mengamati tangan Blue yang ternyata berhiaskan arloji yang sama dengannya dan Yellow—dan pasti warnanya biru laut—saat berjabat tangan tadi. Membuatnya berpikir keras mengenai hubungan Yellow, Blue, dan _Niflheim_.

_Aaaaah, pusiiiiing~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Notes**

_**Mythology Note**_

Byakko (Yellow – _**Temperance Arcana**_)

**Byakko adalah seekor harimau putih yang merupakan salah satu dari empat simbol perbintangan Cina (kita sebut aja **_**Si Xiang**_**), besama dengan _Seiryuu_**, **_Suzaku_**, **dan** **_Genbu_**.** Byakko ini melambangkan bagian Barat, musim gugur, dan elemen logam (kalo di Jepang itu melambangkan elemen angin).**

**Selama Dinasti Han berlangsung, banyak yang percaya kalo harimau adalah raja dari segala binatang dan seekor harimau putih bakal muncul kalo sang penguasa memerintah dengan kebajikan yang absolut atau dunia menjadi damai. Bahkan ada legenda yang bilang saat seekor harimau mencapai usia 500 tahun, ekornya akan berubah menjadi putih (agak 11-12 sama uban di rambut orang tua ...) dan karena itu, harimau putih menjadi penjaga bagian barat.**

**Psssst—Byakko ini **_**demon**_** pertamanya Hibiki Kuze di **_**Devil Survivor 2 The Animation**_** (plus di manganya) lho~**

Sukuna-Hikona (Red – _**The Wheel of Fortune Arcana**_)

**Sukuna-Hikona (lengkapnya sih Sukuna-Hikona No Kami) adalah dewa **_**kerdil**_**—maaf, kalo kesannya menghina—Jepang di bagian penyembuhan dan pembuatan **_**sake**_**, biasanya dihubungkan dengan pemandian air panas. Dia mendampingi Okuninushi dalam membangun dunia dan merumuskan perlindungan terhadap penyakit dan binatang liar dari daerah Izumo.**

**Sukuna-Hikona ini saat pertama tiba di Izumo berada di dalam perahu kecil yang terbuat dari kulit kayu dan berpakaian dari bulu angsa. Lalu, ia diangkat oleh Okuninushi, dan pipinya langsung digigit oleh Sukuna-Hikona ini (kurang ajar, udah dibantuin keluar malah ngegigit orang), tapi mereka langsung menjadi teman (coba dibaca paragraf pertama, ada tulisan soal hubungan Sukuna-Hikona sama Okuninushi). **_**FYI**_**, kuilnya ada di Doshi-machi, Osaka, Jepang.**

**Psssst—Sukuna-Hikona ini **_**Persona**_**nya Naoto Shirogane di **_**Persona 4**_** sama **_**Persona 4 Arena **_**lho~**

**Author Note**

Ngoahahaha~ Akhirnya beneran dibikin fic beginian ...

Ahahaha— *brb ngambil _Evoker_* /woi /maungapainitu

Oke, jadi ane tetiba dapet ide fic ini dari salah satu tulisannya _theviolenttomboy_ di _tumblr_ (Ahahaha, _thank you tumblr ... *mingcries*_). Aslinya sih itu soal _major arcana_ yang cocok sama anggota _PokedexHolders_ dan _somehow_ ane malah kepikiran soal _Persona_ dan segala macemnya.

_Oh God why ..._ *_facedesk_*

Buat yang berharap _Social Link_ atau apalah di fic ini, siap-siap gigit jari ya~ Soalnya, yah ... tau sendiri kan tokoh utamanya dapet _Arcana_ apaan dan yang dapet _Wild Card_ cuma _Fool Arcana_ kan ...? *trollface*

—Ngomong-ngomong, cara dua orang itu nge_summon Persona_nya bikin ane keinget sama adegan Ben _berubah_ di _Ben 10_—

_Btw_, fic ini bener-bener anti _mainstream_ dari fic-fic lain di _fandom_ Pokemon (di saat fic lain ngomongin _pokemon_ dan sebangsanya, ane malah ngomongin _Persona_ yang jelas-jelas kebanting banget), biar greget *ngacungin jempol* /ngawur /pulangsono

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik kalian untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ ini~


	2. Chapter 2

_[__**DAY 2**__]_

_11.55 AM ..._

Pelajaran sejarah di kelas 2-1 siang itu sedikit membosankan, selain karena Spenser yang hari ini menggantikan Lenora yang berhalangan hadir—katanya sih sedang sakit, _**katanya**_—juga karena suasana siang yang sukses membuat para siswa berharap ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu tidur manis di kasur di kamar asrama mereka masing-masing.

_Aih, dasar murid zaman sekarang ..._

Sementara itu, Red berusaha memfokuskan diri dalam dua hal. Materi yang diterangkan Spenser di depan kelas dan sebuah kartu tarot yang mengambang di telapak tangannya semenjak pelajaran sejarah dimulai. Sebetulnya sih dia khawatir teman-temannya dan juga sang guru bisa mengetahui kartu yang berada di tangannya. Tapi entah mengapa, kartu itu seakan tak kasatmata, buktinya hanya Yellow—yang sibuk mencatat materi, _dasar anak rajin_—yang bisa melihatnya.

Karena itulah, dia berencana menanyakan seputar kartu tarot itu kepada Yellow ataupun Blue—khusus Blue, seputar arloji biru yang dikenakannya kemarin saat berjabat tangan—sepulang nanti.

Yah, sebelum Red menepuk keningnya pelan.

Tentu saja, karena baru teringat kalau latihan pertama untuk klub sepak bola yang diikutinya dilaksanakan hari ini.

_Screw that ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Persona SPECIAL**

**Chapter Two**

**Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

**Persona Series © ATLUS**

**Persona SPECIAL © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : **_**Highschool**_**!AU dan**_**Persona**_**!AU, OOC, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**friendship**_**-**_**fantasy-mystery-adventure-humor-horror**_**), unsur mitologi, **_**pop cultures,**_** dan **_**romance**_** mengancam, dan lain-lain.**

**Rate : T (**_**silly scenes, mild languages, and minor bloody scenes**_**)**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hap!_

"Ayo, Red! Nanti kita akan diwawancarai untuk buletin sekolah!"

Dan Red seakan hampir mati berdiri tepat sesudah menangkap bola yang kebetulan melambung ke arahnya akibat tersambar petir imaginer di siang bolong begitu mendengar kabar dari teman sejawatnya di klub sepak bola.

"Hah? Wawancara buletin sekolah?!" tanya Red bernada tak percaya, "Kau serius, Gold?!"

Pemuda _raven_ yang berdiri di depannya justru tertawa sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, "Ayolah, lagipula yang akan mewawancarai kita itu teman sekelasku, jadi santai saja!"

"Itu sih kebiasaanmu yang selalu santai, Gold ... kalau aku mana bisa santai." Komentar Red datar sambil memandang sinis kepada Gold yang justru meringis sambil mengusap tenguknya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan wawancaranya?"

"Nggg ... seharusnya sih sekarang, ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Gold sambil menengok ke arah Red yang memperhatikan arloji merahnya—hasil pemberian Izanami di _Niflheim_ kemarin—dengan saksama.

"Jam ... setengah 1?" jawab Red pelan sambil terus memperhatikan jam tersebut.

Padahal saat itu dia memandangi jam itu dengan pandangan _kenapa-angkanya-harus-angka-romawi-semua-sih_.

"Ah, maaf ya terlambat!"

"Nah, itu dia!"

_Panjang umur_, tibalah seorang pemuda beriris merah darah dan berambut hitam—sama persis dengan Red, bedanya pemuda itu mengenakan topi bernuansa putih-merah dan berkacamata—menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, napasnya sedikit terengah-engah dan dicurigai dia berlari saat menuju lapangan.

"Lho, Ruby? Kau menjadi anggota tim buletin sekolah?" tanya Red sambil menunjuk Ruby yang kini hanya mengusap tenguknya sambil menunjukkan sedikit deretan giginya.

"Eh? Iya, Red. Malah aku baru bergabung setahun yang lalu ..." jawab Ruby sambil terus mengusap tenguknya.

"Ruby, kau kenal Red?" tanya Gold sambil mengambil sebotol air di sampingnya lalu membuka tutupnya.

"Lho, kan kita bertiga pernah sekelas." Jawab Ruby sambil duduk di samping Gold yang asyik minum.

"Hah? Sekelas? Kapan kita pernah sekelas?" tanya Gold sambil menegak air dari dalam botol tersebut, sementara dua orang itu hanya bisa memberi lirikan _kapan-kita-bisa-buat-dia-babak-belur_ satu sama lain.

"Waktu SMP, Gold! SMP!" jawab Red berusaha meyakinkan Gold sambil mengambil dua botol air mineral lalu menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Ruby sementara dia membuka tutup botol yang lain. _Sabar, sabar ... Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, Red ... sabar, sabar ..._ begitulah batinnya.

"Waktu SMP? Kapan kita sekel—"

"—WAKTU KELAS DUA!"

Dan Gold sukses menyemburkan air yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya begitu mendengar raungan dari dua penjuru yang sepertinya mulai memanas akibat jawaban-jawabannya yang ternyata sukses memancing emosi kedua temannya itu. Untung saja lapangan tempat akan diadakan wawancara begitu luas, jadi tak akan mengganggu para pemain lain yang saat itu sedang beristirahat dari latihan _super berat_ mereka.

_Ah, is it called __**karma**__?_

"Duh, kalian berdua ini! Jangan berteriak di sampingku dong!" gerutu Gold seraya meniup kepalan tangannya lalu menempelkannya di depan masing-masing cuping telinganya yang diserang teriakan dari Red dan Ruby yang justru ber_high-five_ sembari memasang ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

_Ah, dasar ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Red, jangan lama-lama!"

"Iya, iya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Lagi-lagi Green menggelengkan kepalanya melihat teman sekamarnya—Red—yang tergesa-gesa saat memakai _jeans_nya begitu dirinya di_samper_ Gold dan Ruby di depan pintu kamar asramanya. Setelah wawancara, tiba-tiba Gold mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di Celadon berhubung mereka belum dibanjiri tugas _yang siap menyiksa mereka_. Tertarik, akhirnya Red dan Ruby setuju, bahkan Red langsung menawarkan Green untuk ikut bersama mereka. Sekali lagi, Gold dan Ruby setuju dengan tawaran temannya itu.

"Kunci kamar?" tanya Red sambil membetulkan ikatan simpul pada sepatunya.

"Aku yang pegang, tenang saja." Jawab Green sambil menepuk pelan kantung celananya kepada Red yang langsung menganggukkan kepala, tanda dirinya mempercayainya.

"Ingat ya, jam 6 kita sudah harus pulang lho!" ujar Ruby sambil melirik jam tangannya, "Kan tidak lucu kalau waktu kita pulang, gerbang asrama tahu-tahu sudah dikunci!"

"Gampang~ Kita ke _Celadon Game Center_ kan?" timpal Gold sementara kedua kakinya membawanya ke tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"He'eh," gumam Red seraya mengangguk kuat.

Selama perjalanan menuju _Celadon Game Center_ mereka seringkali mengobrol meskipun diselingi debat kecil-kecilan mengenai kelas mereka masing-masing yang untungnya sukses diredam Green. Maka, setibanya di sana mereka langsung berhambur menuju permainan yang diinginkan.

"Duh, jadi bingung ..." ujar Red sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "permainannya banyak sekali."

"Mungkin kita coba yang sebelah sana," kata Green sambil menunjuk sebuah permainan _arcade_ menembak yang berada tak jauh dari pandangan mereka, "tapi ada yang memainkan—"

Dan Green langsung men_deathglare_ Red yang justru melenggang pergi meninggalkannya yang belum selesai berbicara, menuju permainan _arcade_ itu yang di mana terdapat tiga gadis yang berada di depannya dan dua di antara mereka sedang asyik memainkannya sementara gadis lainnya asyik mengamati mereka.

"Ehm, permisi—"

Salah seorang gadis yang mengamati itu menengok ke arah belakangnya, menampilkan sosok gadis yang begitu dikenal Red saat hari pertama bersekolah.

"—lho, Yellow?"

"Eh, Red-_san_!" sapa Yellow ceria sambil menghadapkan tubuh mungilnya pada posisi pemuda bermanik merah yang berada di depannya. Sekali lagi, gadis _honey blonde_ itu terlihat begitu imut dengan _one-piece dress_ kuning pastel plus _cardigan_ rajut putih panjang.

_Tuhan, surga macam apa ini ...?_

"Kau ke sini juga, Yellow?" tanya Red ramah kepada sang gadis pirang yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Malah, Blue-_san_ yang mengajakku ke mari." Lanjut Yellow sambil menunjuk Blue yang sibuk menembaki musuh _virtual_ dalam permainan itu bersama seorang gadis berambut _dark indigo_ serta bermodel _twintail_ yang juga sibuk menembaki musuh di sana, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya sih berempat. Tapi yang dua sedang asyik bermain," jawab Red sambil menunjuk Gold dan Ruby yang asyik berjibaku dengan _Dance Dance Revolution_ di sebelah kiri pintu masuk dengan ibu jarinya, "lalu yang satunya lagi ..."

Dan Red keburu dijitak Green sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Green-_san_ juga ikut dengan Red-_san_?" tanya Yellow kepada Green yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu, yang sedang bermain di sana itu siapa?" tanya gadis _blonde_ itu sambil menunjuk Gold dan Ruby yang masih berada di sana.

"Oh mereka," jawab Red sambil menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Yellow tadi, "yang di sebelah kiri itu namanya Gold, lalu yang di sebelahnya lagi itu Ruby."

"... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka ..."

Serentak Red dan Green menengok ke arah Yellow yang sempat menggumam setelah pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu meyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Di mana kau melihat mereka?"

Walah, pertanyaannya pun sama ternyata.

Sementara itu gadis _blonde_ itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya begitu menyadari bahwa ucapannya tadi terdengar oleh kedua lawan bicaranya, "Nggg ... kemarin, sewaktu upacara tahun ajaran baru ..." jawabnya setengah berbisik sembari mengetukkan kedua ujung telunjuknya, sebelum bernapas lega ketika kedua teman sekelasnya hanya membalas jawabannya dengan gumaman "Oooo ..."

"Lho, ada Red ya?" tiba-tiba Blue mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _game_nya dan mendapati sedari tadi Yellow tengah berbincang dengan Red dan Green, "Eh, ada Green juga!" ucapnya riang sambil meletakkan _pistol_ pada _game_ tersebut sebelum menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut.

"Eh, ada apa, Blue?"

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut _dark indigo_ itu menghampiri Blue dan Yellow yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Red dan Green. Gadis itu mengenakan _hoodie_ lengan pendek berwarna merah berpadu dengan dalaman bernuansa hitam, disertai dengan celana monyet pendek berwarna _jeans blue_. Kedua manik birunya tampak berbinar bagai berpantul dengan cermin.

"Oh ya, Crys!" seru Blue riang sambil menggamit tangan gadis itu lalu menariknya sedikit agar mendekati Red dan Green, "Ini Red, dan yang ini Green. Mereka berdua teman sekelas Yellow~"

"Hooo ... salam kenal! Aku Crystal, kalian bisa memanggilku Crys kok!" sapa Crystal senang sambil mengulurkan tangannya lalu menjabat tangan Red, kemudian tangan Green yang masing-masing membalas sapaannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kalian kelas berapa?"

"Kelas ... 2-1." Jawab Green singkat, membuat Crystal menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku kelas 2-2, sementara Blue masuk di kelas 2-3." Ungkap Crystal sambil tersenyum.

"Berarti, kau murid baru juga?" tanya Red sambil menunjuk ke arah Crystal yang menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat sang penanya menggumamkan _Oooo_. Tak sengaja kedua iris merahnya menangkap sebuah arloji _light turqouise_ yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai _dark indigo_ itu, diperhatikannya lekat-lekat arloji itu sementara pikirannya mulai menyangkutkan pada arloji merah yang dia kenakan sekarang.

"Nggg ... Red, kau punya jam bermodel sama denganku?"

Pemuda _raven_ itu langsung tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Crystal barusan, jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar oleh Green yang mulai melirik kepadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Red, kapan kau mendapatkan jam itu?"

_**S**__ugar __**H**__oney __**I**__ce __**T**__ea_!

Menyadari situasi yang mulai menegang karena pertanyaan Green barusan, Blue segera membisikkan sesuatu kepada Crystal sementara kedua matanya melirik ke arah Red dan Yellow yang mulai menukar lirikan _mereka-membicarakan-kita-berdua-ya_. Gadis ber_twintail_ itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya takkala mendengar bisikan dari gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Walaah ... sudah dicari-cari ternyata kalian ke sini ya!"

Tiba-tiba Gold datang menghampiri mereka seraya menyeret Ruby yang mulai mengumpatinya, "Waaah~ Ada si _Super Serious Gal_ juga!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, bodoh!" umpat Crystal dengan nada gerutu sementara Blue di sampingnya malah sibuk menahan tawanya, "Kau ikut dengannya juga?"

"Diajak, lebih tepatnya." Ralat Ruby sambil membetulkan posisi topinya, "Lagipula ini masih awal tahun ajaran kok, belum banyak tugas."

"Betul juga sih ..." ujar Green sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "mereka itu teman sekelasmu?"

"Sebetulnya mereka bukan teman sekelasku ..." jawab Crystal sambil menghela napas, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, "kalau Gold aku dikenalkan oleh Blue, tapi kalau Ruby ... aku dikenalkan oleh Sapphire ..."

"... Sapphire Birch, ya?" tanya Ruby dengan suaranya yang sedikit dipelankan—

—dan seandainya ada yang _**berniat**_ membesarkan fokusnya, maka terlihatlah semburat merah pada bagian tulang malarnya.

"Sapphire Birch ... Sapphire Birch ..." gumam Yellow sambil mengetukkan ujung telunjuknya pada bibir bawahnya sementara kedua matanya menerawang ke atas, "Hooo, jangan-jangan dia anak dari _Mr._ Birch!" serunya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"_Mr_. Birch, guru biologi di kelas kita itu?" tanya Green kepada Yellow yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan juga calon—MMMPPPPHHH!"

Dan Gold tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya dikarenakan mulutnya langsung disegel dengan tangan dari Ruby yang mulai mengeluarkan aura kelam bernuansa hitam keunguan.

"Gold ... belum pernah ku—"

"—Heeeei, jangan bertengkar di sini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Kecil sekali ..." gumam Gold—yang berhiaskan benjolan dari Ruby barusan—sambil bertopang dagu, sementara kedua matanya memperhatikan setiap partikel pada Yellow yang memandanginya penasaran.

Kali ini, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di sebuah _cafe_ dekat _Celadon Game Center _atas ajakan Blue yang sepertinya tak tega melihat Gold _disiksa_ oleh Ruby.

_Masih ada hati nuraninya ternyata ..._

"Kau ini ... masih SMP kan?" tanya Gold sambil terus bertopang dagu sementara tangannya meraih segelas _iced_ _latte_ sebelum menyesapnya.

"Maaf ... tapi aku ini kelas 2 SMA ..."

_BUUUUURRRSSSSHHH!_

Dan Gold langsung menyemburkan _latte_ yang sudah berada di mulutnya begitu mendengar jawaban Yellow.

_Eeeeewww~_

"Malah aku sekelas dengannya, Gold ..."

Red berakhir diberi tatapan melotot dari pemuda bermanik emas itu.

_Just ... whoa ..._

_Dunia ini makin aneh, ya?_

"Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mencirikan murid SMA ya ..." komentar Ruby sambil bertopang dagu saat memperhatikan Yellow, sementara mulutnya menyesap _iced cappuccino_ melalui sedotan.

"Benarkah? Memangnya tubuhku mungil ya?" tanya Yellow polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tapi wanita itu terlihat imut kalau tubuhnya mungil sepertimu, lho~" jawab Blue sembari menepuk pundak Yellow, "Ngomong-ngomong Crys, Sapphire itu teman sekelasmu?"

"Iya, bahkan aku sebaris dengannya." Jawab Crystal sambil mengaduk secangkir teh hangatnya dengan sendok, "Uhm Ruby, mau menitipkan salam untuknya?"

"Nggg ..." gumam Ruby sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sementara semburat merahnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "kapan-kapan deh ..."

"Hei, Ruby ... wajahmu memerah tuh ..."

Terima kasih atas celetukanmu, Red. Karena celetukanmu tadi, Ruby langsung berencana angkat kaki dari sana hanya untuk menemukan penutup wajahnya itu.

Sementara Gold menertawakan Ruby yang mulai mengelak dari ledekan teman sekelasnya, Red merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Blue.

"Red, kau penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin kan?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu langsung mengangguk mantap setelah Blue menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Jujur, sejak kemarin Red masih bertanya-tanya seputar hubungan _Niflheim_, arloji merahnya, dan kartu tarot yang bersemayam di tangannya itu. Dan hal-hal itulah yang membuatnya ingin bertanya kepada Blue semenjak pulang sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke cafetaria asrama jam 7 malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah seseorang terdengar samar oleh keramaian di cafetaria asrama. Sementara itu, sang pemilik langkah tersebut—Red—berusaha melacak gadis _brunette_ yang sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjelaskan padanya perihal misteri-misteri _ajaib_ yang dialaminya kemarin di antara keriuhan pada tempat tersebut, sampai akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap sosok Blue sedang duduk manis di depan _laptop_nya yang dia letakkan di atas mejanya. Dapat terlihat gadis itu asyik memperhatikan layar _laptop_nya.

"Blue!" sapa Red berusaha menerobos keriuhan di sana, membuat Blue menengok ke sumber suaranya dan mendapati Red yang berada di seberang sana.

"Red, cepat ke sini!" balas Blue sambil memberikan isyarat kepada pemuda bermanik merah darah yang segera menghampirinya lalu duduk di sampingnya, "Di sini ternyata ramai sekali ya, aku hampir tak bisa mendengar sapaanmu tadi."

Ya, setiap malam cafetaria asrama memang selalu ramai, apalagi hari ini merupakan hari-hari awal tahun ajaran baru dan alhasil banyak siswa yang berbondong-bondong menuju ke sana hanya untuk menggunakan fasilitas _wifi_ yang kebetulan terpasang di sana.

_Duh, youth these day ..._

"Yah begitulah, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini ..." timpal Red sambil mengamati beberapa siswi asyik bercengkrama dengan temannya di sampingnya, sementara Blue hanya mengangguk sambil mengarahkan kursornya ke _tab_ browsernya yang memuat laman tentang kartu tarot.

"Kartu tarot?"

"Yup, kartu tarot. Kau pasti sering mendengarnya, kan?"

Kali ini giliran Red yang menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Blue yang kini mengarahkan kursornya lagi ke arah gambar kartu tarot bergambar sebuah roda, persis seperti Red lihat waktu itu.

"Nah, kartu tarot itu fungsinya bisa dibilang sama dengan kartu nama. Untuk membantu menggambarkan seseorang dengan beragam cara, termasuk apa yang mereka sembunyikan dalam bentuk _Persona_ mereka." Jelas Blue sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _laptop_nya, "Nah Red, coba keluarkan kartumu."

Ditadahkannya telapak kanannya, mengeluarkan kartu bergambar sama yang ter_tanam_ pada tangannya lalu menunjukkannya kepada Blue yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Fortune Arcana,_ ya ..." gumam Blue sambil mengurut dagunya, "di sini, _arcana_ itu menyimbolkan tentang takdir, keberuntungan, dan kesempatan." Lanjutnya sambil melingkari penjelasan tersebut dengan kursornya, sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kau, bagaimana?" tanya Red sambil memasukkan kartunya kembali ke telapak tangannya.

"Ini," jawab Blue riang seraya mengadahkan tangannya lalu mengeluarkan kartu bergambar sepasang mata dengan tangan yang seakan menggenggam sebuah nyala api hitam dari _dalam_ sana, "_Magician Arcana_~"

"_Magician ... Arcana ..._?" tanya Red setengah menggumam, "Berarti ..."

"Yups, sepertimu. Aku sudah membangkitkan _Persona_ku, lebih dulu darimu." Tukas Blue sambil tertawa kecil. "Soal _Shadow_ itu, biasanya kalau seseorang mempunyai pikiran dan rahasia kecil maka _Shadow_nya kecil. Dan yang lebih berbahaya itu jika seseorang mempunyai pikiran yang dalam sekali."

"... Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Red pelan, membuat gadis yang berada di sampingnya hanya menghela napas.

"... Tentu saja karena _Shadow_nya lebih besar dan berbahaya. Bahkan beberapa ada yang mampu menyerupai orang yang membentuknya."

Mendengar jawaban Blue itu, Red kembali teringat pada _Shadow_nya yang sempat dia temui kemarin sewaktu bertempur melawan _Shadow_—yang notabene bisa dibilang monster harimau—bersama Yellow sebelum akhirnya berubah wujud menjadi _Persona_nya.

_Mungkinkah artinya dirinya benar-benar menerima Shadownya tadi waktu itu ...?_

"Tapi tenang saja, kalau penciptanya mau menerimanya nanti bisa berubah menjadi _Persona_ kok ..." lanjut Blue sambil berisyarat _mengipasi_ Red yang ternyata hanya termangu. Ah, penjelasan yang sama dengan Yellow yang menjelaskannya waktu itu.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Blue!" ucap Red riang sambil menjabat tangan Blue yang ikut menjabat tangannya.

"Yups, sama-sama!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[__**DAY 3**__]_

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, Yellow?"

Gadis _blonde_ itu tersentak begitu Red memberinya pertanyaan kepadanya di saat dirinya tengah termenung memandang pemandangan di luar kelas melalui jendela kelas di sampingnya.

"Pagi-pagi jangan bengong lho, tidak baik!"

"Ngg ... tidak ada apa-apa kok, Red-_san_ ..." jawab Yellow pelan sambil mengusap dadanya sementara pandangannya jatuh ke bawahnya, tepat pada ujung sepatunya. Tapi sepertinya jawaban Yellow tadi tak membuat Red puas, karena dapat terlihat kedua alisnya yang mengerut setelah pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Ayolah Yellow, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ..." timpal Red sambil menghela napas, berusaha membuat Yellow membeberkan satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Yellow yang mendengarnya hanya memandang kedua iris merah milik lawan bicaranya.

"Red_-san_ ... kau tahu kan ... soal portal menuju _Niflheim_ ..."

"Iya, ada apa dengan portal itu?"

"Semenjak ... kita berdua memasukinya ... sepertinya ..."

"Iya?"

"Sepertinya ... portal itu ... portal itu benar-benar terbuka ..."

Dan jawaban gadis beriris cokelat itu sukses membuat pemuda _raven_ itu tersentak, seakan tak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Ma-maksudnya, Yellow ..."

"Ka-kalau portal itu benar-benar terbuka ... maka _Shadow_ dari _Niflheim _... akan menyelusup ke dunia kita ..."

"La-lalu ... mereka ... akan menyerang manusia, begitu ...?" tanya Red berbisik, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yellow.

"Dan hal yang kutakutkan ... adalah korban-korban mereka." Lanjut Yellow setengah berbisik, "Karena ... korban-korbannya adalah ... orang-orang terdekat kita."

Sekali lagi, Red tersentak mendengar tambahan jawaban dari _teman sekelas baru_nya itu. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras, memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi korban dari serangan _Shadow_ itu.

_Jangan-jangan, korban pertama itu adalah ..._

"Menurutmu, siapa ... korban pertama ... atas serangan itu?" tanya Red setengah berbisik kepada Yellow yang mulai mengurut dagunya sambil memasang ekspresi serius, sebelum pemuda itu melihat gadis itu tersentak begitu melihat Green yang kebetulan memasuki kelas.

_Lho, apanya yang menakutkan dari seorang Green Oak_?

"Eeeh, kau kenapa?" tanya Red setengah khawatir kepada Yellow yang kini mengusap dadanya sambil menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"... Tidak apa-apa ..."

Red hanya mengernyitkan alisnya saat meninggalkan gadis itu yang lagi-lagi memandangi jendela di sampingnya, sesekali kedua matanya terfokus pada sosok Yellow sebelum mengalihkannya pada Green yang kini sudah duduk di tempatnya. Kali ini, otaknya berpikir lebih keras, lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. _Well_, ucapan-ucapan Yellow tadi sukses membuatnya berpikir tentang _calon_ korban pertama dari serangan _Shadow_ yang dicurigai akan menyelusup ke dunianya.

_Tapi benarkah, calon korban pertama itu adalah ..._

_... dia ...?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note**

HUWALA, _CHAPTER_ 2 SUKSES BEREDAR~ /dikeroyokmassa

Sori buat yang ngerasa kalo fic ini kelamaan _update_, berhubung ane _keseret-seret_ buat jadi pengisi acara di lomba yang diadakan oleh JF—untung sekarang udah kelar—plus banjir yang baru aja menerjang sehari sebelum _update_nya fic ini bikin ane agak kesendet pas _update_ fic ini.

—_Btw, _ane ngerjain bagian akhir fic ini di rumah _ma'cik_ ane. Itung-itung ngungsi gara-gara rumah kebanjiran /situcurhat—

Saatnya sesi _**Bales review**_~

**Ambar Albatros : **Yak, yak! Makasih buat _review_ perdananya~ Ane kirain fic _anti mainstream _kayak gini bakal surem _review_ XDD  
>Iya, ane pake chara-chara <em>DexHolders<em>nya dan yups, ane gak make pokemon jadi _persona_nya karena menurut ane terkesan agak errr ... aneh dan takutnya malah menjurus ke _monster summoning_—padahal _Persona_ juga _summon_ monster juga /hush  
>Yang bakal dapet <em>wild card<em> sih rencananya kelas 10—Red kan ceritanya kelas 11 dan dia megang _Fortune Arcana_, jadi gak bakal mungkin dia dapet _wild card_. Saran ane sih, coba deh cek artikelnya _theviolenttomboy_ di _tumblr_ seputar _major arcana_ para _DexHolders_. Cari deh _DexHolder_ yang _arcana_nya _Fool Arcana_, dijamin langsung tau siapa yang bakal dapet _wild card_! Sekali lagi, makasih atas _review_nya!

**aiiroakikaze** : Makasih buat reviewnya~ Oke, bagian tanda penghubung sama kata ganti "dia-ia" udah ane betulin, tapi di _review_mu sempet gak muncul tandanya, jadi sempet bingung yang dimaksud itu elipsis atau tanda penghubung. Makasih juga buat penilaian karakternya, soalnya kadang ane suka bikin karakter OOC^^. Sekali lagi, makasih buat _review_nya~

Bagaimana dengan _progress_ fic ini? Ada yang aneh kah? Apa mengalami kemajuan, atau malah mengalami kemunduran dari _chapter_ sebelumnya? /apa /pulangsono

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik kalian untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ ini~


	3. So, The First Victim Is

_[__**DAY 3**__]_

"Halo, Ketua Kelas~"

Green hanya mendengus begitu Blue—yang entah darimana datangnya—menggodanya dengan jabatan barunya itu saat dirinya, Red, dan Yellow tengah duduk manis di antara cafeteria asrama.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal itu, Blue?" tanya Green datar sambil bertopang dagu sementara tangannya meraih segelas _iced lemonade tea_ di depannya.

Gadis _brunette_ itu malah tertawa renyah. "Haha, tentu saja dari Yellow~"

"Maaf, Green-_san_ ... tapi waktu istirahat tadi Blue-_san_ menanyakan seputar ketua kelas, jadi ..." lanjut Yellow pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Sang lawan bicara hanya menghela napas lalu melanjutkan menghabiskan _bento_nya.

"Tapi bagus lho, Green! Kudengar saat pemilihan pengurus dewan siswa nanti, sekolah akan memilih calonnya dari pengurus kelas lho!" kata Red sambil menyumpitkan _tempura_nya sebelum menggigitnya.

"Oke, terima kasih atas informasinya, Red. Kau sudah sukses membuatku lelah ..." timpal Green sambil bertopang dagu saat menengok ke arah Red yang berada di sampingnya.

"Blue_-san_, di mana Crystal-_san_?" tanya Yellow sambil menyumpitkan beberapa helai _yakisoba_ yang ada di kotak makannya, Blue hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya sambil mengunyah sepotong _karage_.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk ... oh iya, soal pemilihan pengurus dewan siswa di sini biasanya bagaimana sih?" tanya Blue sambil menghirup sedikit _soda_nya melalui sedotan yang terpasang pada gelasnya.

Red langsung menelan makanannya yang sudah dikunyahnya. "Biasanya, siswa yang ingin menjadi pengurus dewan siswa akan mengajukan diri ke sekolah."

"Lebih tepatnya ke staf kesiswaan," lanjut Green, "tapi tahun ini mungkin seperti yang Red katakan tadi ..."

"Sepertinya karena tahun ajaran kemarin, kan waktu itu dewan siswanya rata-rata tidak becus." Kata Red sambil menghela napas.

Sementara Green dan Red membicarakan seputar dewan siswa tahun ajaran kemarin, gadis _brunette_ itu menangkap Yellow yang tengah memperhatikan pemuda _brunet_ itu dengan pandangan curiga sekaligus khawatir.

_Ada apa dengan Green Oak?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Persona SPECIAL**

**Chapter Three : So, The First Victim Is ...**

**Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

**Persona Series © ATLUS**

**Persona SPECIAL © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : **_**Highschool**_**!AU dan**_**Persona**_**!AU, OOC, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**friendship**_**-**_**fantasy-mystery-adventure-humor-horror**_**), unsur mitologi, **_**pop cultures,**_** dan **_**romance**_** mengancam, dan lain-lain.**

**Rate : T (**_**silly scenes, mild languages, and minor bloody scenes**_**)**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ... portal menuju _Niflheim_ saat ini benar-benar terbuka?"

Gadis _honey blonde_ itu hanya mengangguk lemah, tepat saat Blue mengajukan pertanyaannya saat mereka berada dalam kamar mereka. Saat itu, Blue menanyakan seputar geliat Yellow saat memperhatikan Green saat di cafeteria asrama. Karena penasaran, saat kembali ke kamar mereka barulah dia menanyakan hal tersebut kepada teman sekamarnya.

"Blue_-san_ tahu kan, kalau hal itu sudah terjadi ..." bisik Yellow sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Blue membulatkan kedua matanya.

"... Sama seperti ... waktu itu?" tanya Blue berbisik, "tapi kan ini sedikit berbeda, Yellow. Dia sudah membangkitkan _Persona_nya dan itu berarti dia tidak akan diserang _Shadow. _Tak ada yang bisa ditakutkan lagi, Yellow. Tidak ada ..."

"Bu-bukan itu, Blue_-san_. Yang kutakutkan itu ... orang-orang terdekatnya. Kemungkinan besar mereka bisa menjadi korban serangan _Shadow_nya, sama sepertimu dan Crystal_-san_ alami waktu itu, Blue-_san_ ..." jawab Yellow lirih sambil meremas bagian bawah rok seragamnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut yang sempat hinggap pada hatinya.

"Memang ... orang terdekatnya cukup banyak. Dua di antaranya teman sekelasku—"

Dan Blue lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya, menyadari hal yang dimaksud Yellow tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Crys belum tahu soal ini kan?" tanya Blue berbisik, dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari lawan bicaranya, "aku mengkhawatirkannya, soalnya waktu itu adiknya ikut terlibat dalam peristiwa itu ... Lalu dia, kemungkinan besar dia juga mengalaminya."

"Kuharap hanya mereka saja," timpal Yellow datar, "untuk teman sekelas Crystal_-san_ itu, aku tidak yakin dia bisa lolos karena dia mempunyai hubungan dengan salah satu korbannya."

Blue hanya mengangguk datar. "Begitu kita menemukan pemegang _Fool Arcana_, kita akan baik-baik saja kan, Yellow?"

"Begitulah, tapi kuharap dia tidak mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, Blue-_san_ ..." timpal Yellow pelan, "soal korban pertama ... besok kita harus menemuinya, untuk membantunya menyelamatkannya."

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan menolongnya. Selain itu, aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahanku seperti waktu itu dulu." Ucap Blue lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "jadi, kau yakin kalau korban pertamanya adalah dia?"

"Ya, aku yakin itu ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_01.08 PM ..._

_Meanwhile in School Library ..._

"Hoaeeeem~"

"Gold, kalau menguap ditutup dong mulutnya!"

Gold malah menunjukkan deretan giginya sambil mengusap tenguknya takkala dirinya diingatkan oleh Ruby yang sepertinya merasakan ketenangannya sedikit terusik saat sedang membaca buku.

_Weleh, dasar remaja zaman sekarang ..._

"Habisnya, aku mengantuk sih~" kilah Gold sambil mengucek matanya, "_Miss _Roxanne ternyata tidak tanggung-tanggung ya kalau memberikan tugas!" gerutunya sembari memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Sssssttt! Ini perpustakaan, bukan tempat untuk menggerutu!" gertak Crystal tiba-tiba dengan nada setengah berbisik sambil meniup telunjuknya yang dia tempelkan pada kedua bibirnya sementara dirinya menenteng sebuah buku yang terlihat sedikit tebal itu.

"Crystal? Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Ruby sembari memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Sejak pulang sekolah," jawab Crystal seraya berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Gold dan Ruby lalu menarik sedikit kursi yang berada di depannya sebelum mendudukinya, "memangnya kenapa?"

Ruby hanya mengangguk sambil kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku yang dibacanya tadi. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa ..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Miss_ Roxanne itu siapa sih?" tanya Crystal sambil meletakkan sebuah buku di atas meja dan membukanya.

"Guru sastra kelas 2," jawab Gold, "dan kau harus tahu, biasanya tugas-tugasnya sesadis soal-soal fisika!" lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara.

"Contohnya ini," lanjut Ruby seraya membalikkan lembaran halaman buku yang dibacanya.

"Itu ... tugas apa?" tanya gadis _twintail_ itu sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ini ...? Tugas mencari inti cerita dari novel, kenapa?" jawab Gold sambil bertopang dagu.

Dan gadis _dark indigo_ itu hanya menggumam "Wow ..." sambil bertopang dagu, "Kebetulan, dua hari ke depan ada pelajaran sastra di kelasku dan _Miss_ Roxanne akan mengajar di kelasku. Trims atas informasinya!"

"Yups, sama-sama!" balas Ruby sebelum dia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah sampingnya, tepat ke arah halaman buku yang dibaca oleh Gold, "Hei Gold, kau membaca novel apa sih?"

"_Five Shades of Grey_."

Dan pemuda beriris emas itu berakhir dilempari tatapan tak percaya dari Ruby dan Crystal.

"... Bukannya novel itu novel stensilan, ya?" tanya Crystal berbisik, ekspresinya terlihat begitu tak percaya setelah mendengar jawaban Gold barusan.

"Memang, tapi tak salah kan novel ini kujadikan bahan tugas?" jawab Gold optimis.

"Ehm, kupikir _Miss_ Roxanne tidak akan menyukainya," ujar Ruby sembari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "mungkin kau harus mengganti bahan tugasmu itu."

"Lho, memangnya kenapa, Ruby?"

"Yah, kau tahu kan novel itu ... 17 tahun ke atas. Dan _Miss_ Roxanne mem_blacklist_ novel-novel berunsur 17 tahun ke atas itu sebagai bahan tugas."

"Baiklah, akan kuganti."

Kedua orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, mengiringi kepergian Gold yang kini berjalan menuju deretan rak-rak buku dalam rangka mengganti bahan tugasnya.

"... Aku tak percaya kalau novel stensilan seperti itu bisa berada di perpustakaan ini ..." komentar Crystal tak percaya, dapat terlihat aura suram menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Entah ..." timpal Ruby dengan aura yang sama dengan lawan bicaranya, "mungkin novel itu sebenarnya milik siswa di sekolah ini lalu tertinggal tapi sekolah mengklaim novel itu milik perpustakaan ini ..." lanjutnya sambil menghela napas.

Yah ... seperti yang kita ketahui.

_Dunia ini memang aneh ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kulihat Yellow mulai sedikit berubah."

"Heeh? Maksudmu, Green?"

"Kau lihat kan, dari tadi pagi dia memandangku seperti ... detektif. Kau tahu alasannya, Red?"

Red secara spontan memasang ekspresi berpikir ketika Green bertanya kepadanya, tepat saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar asrama. Sempat tak dipercaya, bahwa Green sempat memperhatikan geliat Yellow. Ingin dia ceritakan soal perbincangannya dengan Yellow tadi pagi dengan pemuda _brunet_ itu, akan tetapi dia urungkan. Alasannya selain khawatir teman sekamarnya tak tahu menahu seputar _Persona_, _Shadow,_ dan tetek bengeknya, dia juga takut.

_Takut bahwa dugaannya dan Yellow mengenai korban pertama atas serangan Shadow itu benar ..._

"Mungkin dia sedang mempelajari sifatmu, Green! Kau tahu kan Yellow baru 3 hari di kelas kita." Jawab Red sekenanya, sementara Green hanya memanggut tanda membenarkan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin kau benar, Red. Mungkin dia sedang—Red?"

Dan Green mengernyitkan alisnya begitu mendapati pemuda _raven_ yang seharusnya mendengarkannya, justru termangu di depan cermin yang kebetulan terpasang di antara hubungan dua tangga asrama.

"Red?"

"..."

"Red? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Green! Aku hanya ... terkejut."

"Terkejut? Terkejut karena apa? Karena aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Green sambil menghampiri Red yang terus termangu di depan cermin.

"Bukan ... bayanganmu di cermin, Green ..." jawab Red pelan sembari menggeleng pelan, sementara tangannya menunjuk cermin yang ada di depannya, "tidak ada bayanganmu di sini ..."

Green segera berdiri di samping Red lalu memperhatikan cermin yang berada di depannya sambil memasang ekspresi serius. "Kata siapa? Bayanganku masih ada kok ..."

_Hah? Demi apa—_

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak melihat bayanganmu, Green! Aku hanya melihat bayanganku sendiri!" sanggah Red panik sambil menunjuk cermin di depannya lalu memperhatikannya, di matanya hanya terlihat bayangannya sendiri.

Tanpa. Bayangan. Seorang. Green. Oak.

_Apakah ini pertanda ..._

"Red, aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Pemuda beriris merah darah itu langsung membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Green yang kini berjalan menjauhinya, menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya menuju kamarnya. Sekali lagi diperhatikannya cermin itu yang lagi-lagi hanya menampilkan bayangannya saja, sebelum dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali.

_Mimpi apa aku semalam ...?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[__**DAY 4**__]_

_09.25 AM._

"Heee? Hari ini Green tidak masuk?"

Red hanya mengangguk lemas sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Blue yang langsung memasang ekspresi kecewa, waktu itu mereka—ditambah Yellow—sedang mengisi waktu istirahat mereka di balkon depan kelas 2-1. Entah apa motivasinya, tiba-tiba Blue datang ke kelas 2-1 untuk menemui Red dan Yellow.

Yah, dan juga ingin menemui pemuda beriris hijau itu.

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya ..." keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Katanya dia sedang sakit, benar kan, Red-_san_?" ujar Yellow kepada Red yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aneh, kemarin kan dia terlihat sehat. Masa besoknya langsung ambruk?" duga Blue sambil mengurut dagunya, "Red, apa ada yang aneh dari Green akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya serius sambil bersandar pada dinding balkon di belakangnya.

"Uhm, kemarin sewaktu hendak menuju kamar asrama bersama Green, aku tak sengaja melirik ke arah cermin dekat tangga itu ... lalu ..."

"Iya?"

"Aku mengalami suatu kejadian yang bisa dibilang ... yah, aneh."

Dua pasang mata—masing-masing berwarna biru dan cokelat—itu langsung membulat setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda bermata merah itu, rupa-rupanya mereka penasaran jua dengan _kejadian_ yang diceritakan Red barusan.

Buktinya, mereka sampai mendekati wajah lawan bicara mereka sambil memasang ekspresi polos bercampur penasaran, sama persis dengan anak kecil yang penasaran dengan suatu hal yang baru dilihatnya.

"Seperti apa kejadian anehnya, Red-_san_?" tanya Yellow penasaran.

"Nggg ... bayangannya." Jawab Red datar, "Bayangannya tidak ada di cermin itu."

Kedua gadis itu seakan mati berdiri akibat disambar petir imaginer pagi menjelang siang takkala mendengar jawaban dari pemuda _raven_ tersebut, rasa tak percaya sepertinya mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"... Kalau begitu, nanti siang boleh tidak kami bertamu ke kamarmu?" tanya Blue polos, membuat pemuda di depannya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya seakan meragukan ucapan gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Kau serius ingin bertamu ke kamarku? Bukannya siswa dilarang masuk ke kamar asrama siswa yang berbeda jenis?" ujar Red, bermaksud melarang Blue untuk bertamu ke kamarnya.

"Sepertinya bertamu tidak apa-apa, Red-_san_." Sanggah Yellow sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Soalnya kemarin aku melihat siswa lain yang masuk ke kamar temannya yang berbeda jenis." Lanjutnya.

"Mungkin peraturannya sudah diganti, Red." Kata Blue menggiyakan ucapan Yellow, "Pokoknya, boleh tidak kami ke kamarmu nanti siang~?" pintanya seraya memasang tatapan khas seekor anak kucing yang ingin dipungut seseorang, membuat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu meneguk liurnya sendiri.

_Ugh, sial—_

"Baiklah," ujar Red sambil menghela napasnya, "kalian boleh ke kamarku nanti siang."

Dan sesaat terdengarlah suara tepukan antar tangan dari Blue dan Yellow, bertepatan dengan berbunyinya bel tanda waktu istirahat telah usai ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wawancara buletin sekolah lagi?"

Ruby hanya mengangguk sembari memperhatikan _notes_nya saat ditanyai oleh Red—yang kebetulan tengah bersamanya dan Gold—tadi, sesekali dia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang mulai merosot itu. Berhubung Green tidak masuk sekolah, akhirnya Red memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama bersama Gold dan Ruby—yang sayangnya akan bertugas wawancara—yang kebetulan mengajaknya.

"Klub mana lagi yang akan kau wawancarai nanti?" tanya Gold sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Klub ... _baseball_." Jawab Ruby singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _notes_nya itu, sebelum akhirnya teralihkan dengan suara deheman yang terdengar begitu kencang dari pemuda beriris emas itu.

"Apa?"

"Kudengar, dia menjadi ketua klub _baseball_ sekolah lho!" kata Red bersemangat.

"Iya benar! Kau jadi punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya, Ruby!" timpal Gold tak kalah semangat sembari menepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya, membuat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Ruby.

"Bu-bukannya aku dan dia memang sudah dekat sejak kelas 3 SMP ...?" tanya Ruby terbata-bata sembari mengusap tenguknya.

"Nah, setidaknya kau punya kesempatan lebih dekat dengannya!" jawab Gold sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya, "Siapa tahu dia akan—"

"... Akan apa?" tanya Ruby sembari mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat memandang kedua pemuda _raven_ yang justru melebarkan mulutnya seakan-akan mempertontonkan deretan giginya kepadanya.

"... Kau tahu lah apa kelanjutannya~" jawab Gold dengan nada menggoda, membuat Ruby mengerang seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hei Ruby, sepertinya klub _baseball_ sedang mengadakan latihan di sana!" seru Red sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah lapangan tempat diadakannya latihan klub _baseball_ yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

"Naaah~ Sekarang ini waktunya, _prissy boy~_!"

"Eh, ap—JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU, GOLD!"

"Daaaah~ _Good luck,_ Ruby!"

Ruby langsung melengos kecewa begitu dirinya _ditinggalkan _oleh Gold—yang barusan mendorongnya sedikit agar mendekat pada lapangan—dan Red yang memberinya semangat kepadanya. Sembari menghela napasnya, pemuda berkacamata itu berjalan menuju lapangan itu, hanya untuk ...

"... ADAW!"

_Sementara itu ..._

"Whoa~ tujuh puluh persen dari kekuatannya, ya~!"

"Pukulan yang bagus, Sapphire! Sepertinya pukulan itu bisa membuat _home run,_ nih!"

Gadis _brunette_ itu langsung menghela napas bangga sambil memikul sebuah _baseball bat_ di pundaknya. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Kak Whitney!"

"Uhm, tapi apa pukulannya tidak terlalu jauh ya?" tanya Whitney sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kedua alisnya, mencoba mencari bola _baseball_ yang dipukul Sapphire barusan. "Bisa bahaya kalau terkena orang!"

"Eeh?! Biar kuambil, deh! Masih ada sisa bolanya kan?" jawab Sapphire sedikit panik kepada Whitney yang langsung mengangguk mantap, "Nah, ini giliranmu! Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku mau mengambil bolanya dulu!" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan bat itu kepada seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan lapangan.

Dengan cepat, Sapphire berlari kencang mencari bola _baseball_ yang dia pukul barusan. Setelah sekian lama berlari meninggalkan lapangan tempatnya berlatih _baseball_, akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan bolanya di ...

"Ugh, siapa sih yang melempar bola sekeras tadi?!"

... di genggaman tangan Ruby.

Dengan cepat Sapphire bersembunyi di balik dinding yang kebetulan tak jauh darinya, dengan cepat pula tangannya menyentuh bagian dadanya, berusaha menutupi suara darah yang terpompa begitu kencangnya dengan otot jantungnya yang apa daya hanya tertutupi sedikit. Tak dia sangka, bahwa bola yang dipukulnya itu ternyata melayang ke arah Ruby.

Duh, seandainya Sapphire tahu kalau bola yang dipukulnya tadi sukses membentur kepala Ruby ...

Akan tetapi, gadis beriris biru itu tersadar, bahwa sang manajer klub _baseball_—_red._ Whitney—tengah menantinya mendapatkan bola yang dipukulnya barusan. Dan itu berarti, dia _**harus**_ mendapatkan bola itu darinya.

_Tapi ... BAGAIMANA CARANYA ...?!_

"Hmm? Siapa di sana?"

_Celaka dua belas!_

Sapphire merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya takkala mendengar ucapan Ruby yang kini berjalan mendekati tembok yang menyembunyikannya. Gadis itu mulai harap-harap cemas dirinya akan diketahui oleh pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Dan sepertinya, firasatnya benar-benar terwujud karena ...

"... Sapphire? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"WAAAAAA~!" pekik Sapphire panik sambil mengusap dadanya begitu melihat Ruby yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya, "Jangan mengagetkanku dong!"

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Bermain petak umpet?" tanya Ruby sembari membetulkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot itu.

"Bukaaan~!" pekik Sapphire seraya menggeleng cepat, "Aku di sini ingin mengambil bola yang kupukul barusan, tapi ... tapi ..."

"Jadi, yang melempar bola ini kau?"

_JGEEEER!_

Dan Sapphire seakan tersambar petir imaginer siang bolong setelah Ruby menunjukkan sebuah bola _baseball_ di tangannya.

_Nah, lho ..._

"Lain kali kalau memukul bola lihat-lihat situasi dulu dong!" gerutu Ruby sembari menyerahkan bola itu kepada Sapphire yang hanya terdiam, "Kepalaku sampai terbentur bola itu, tahu!" lanjutnya sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terbentur bola tadi.

"Maaf, maaf!" seru Sapphire sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali kepada sang pemuda _raven_ yang hanya memberi isyarat _iya-iya-tapi-tidak-usah-begitu-dong_ kepadanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku? Sebetulnya sih aku ingin mewawancarai klub _baseball_, tapi—"

"—Ooooh! Jadi kau ingin mewawancarai klub _baseball_? Ayo ikut aku, sekarang!"

Dan Ruby mulai menyesali tindakannya barusan, karena kini dirinya justru diboyong—_red._ diseret—Sapphire yang begitu antusias begitu mengetahui tujuannya.

_Tabahkanlah hatimu, wahai Ruby ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Green? Bagaimana keadaan—"

Dan Red langsung memutus ucapannya sendiri begitu melihat sosok Green yang kini tersungkur di depan cermin lebar di kamarnya, dapat terlihat jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kaca datar itu. Dengan cepat, tanpa menaruh tasnya terlebih dahulu pemuda beriris merah itu langsung mendekati teman sekamarnya.

"Green, kalau kau masih lemas jangan paksakan diri untuk turun dari tempat tidur, dong!" seru Red—yang sayangnya digolongkan sebagai bermonolog dikarenakan sang lawan bicara yang sama sekali tak memberikan respon yang berarti—sembari mengangkat tubuh Green lalu menggoyangkannya.

"Green? Bangun! Jangan diam saja!"

Lagi-lagi, tak ada respon dari Green Oak.

_Aneh, jangan-jangan dia pingsan ..._

Berniat memberikan _CPR_ kepada Green, membuat Red memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh yang kini berada di tangannya.

Namun, sayangnya ...

"... AAAAAAAAAA!"

... yang didapat justru suatu keadaan yang begitu mengerikan.

Karena Red justru mendapati Green yang tak sadarkan diri dengan ekspresi seperti melihat hantu dengan warna hitam kelam yang mengelilingi iris hijaunya, meninggalkan bulatan hijau kecil di tengah-tengahnya dan saking kagetnya, dia sampai jatuh terduduk menjauhi tubuh pemuda _brunet_ itu.

"Astaga Tuhan ..." bisik Red sembari menyentuh dadanya sesaat sesudah menjauhi dirinya dari tubuh Green yang sama sekali tak berdaya dan bersandar di pintu, "Green ..." lanjutnya dengan nada berbisik, tubuhnya seketika lemas. Mendapati bahwa dugaannya dan Yellow benar-benar terbukti.

_Dia benar-benar diserang ..._

_Krieeeet ..._

"WAAAAA~!"

"KYAAAA~!"

Kali ini, giliran Yellow yang tersungkur ketakutan—malah, dia sampai memeluk Blue!—setelah membuka pintu kamar penopang tubuh Red yang ternyata ikut berteriak juga. "A-aku ka-kaget ..."

"Red? Kau ... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Blue sambil menowel pundak Red yang masih tak merespon, sepertinya kejadian tadi sukses membuatnya _berhenti_ mendadak.

"Blue ... Green ... dia ..." jawab Red terbata-bata sembari menunjuk ke arah tubuh Green yang tergeletak di lantai, membuat gadis _blonde_ itu segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Blue lalu mendekatinya sebelum menutup mulutnya begitu melihat hal yang membuat teman barunya kaget tak kepalang itu.

"_Shadow _... berarti ..." gumam Yellow sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju cermin yang tepat berada di depannya lalu menyentuhnya—lebih tepatnya menembusinya.

"Blue-_san_, Red-_san_! Portal menuju _Niflheim_nya terbuka di sini!" serunya sambil menengok ke arah dua temannya, membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cermin besar yang berada di sana.

"Pasti _Shadow_ membawanya ke sana!" ujar Blue tegas, "Red, mungkin kita sembunyikan dulu tubuhnya agar tidak ada yang curiga." Lanjutnya kepada Red yang mengangguk mantap sebelum mereka memindahkan tubuh Green ke atas tempat tidurnya lalu Blue menutupinya dengan sehelai selimut sementara Red menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Semua siap?" tanya Red sambil menengok ke arah Blue dan Yellow yang masing-masing mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan Green!"

Dan ketiga remaja itu segera menembus tabir bening di sana, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah berada di _Niflheim_ tempat _Shadow_ penyerang Green muncul.

"Wow, keren juga ..." gumam Red terpana akan kemegahan yang terpancar pada panorama _Niflheim_ yang mereka masuki sekarang.

"Sepertinya kita masuk ke dunia milik Green ..." ujar Blue sambil mendengak ke atas kepalanya, melihat langit sore berpadu dengan potret sebuah kastil marmer dan pepohonan yang menjadi penghiasnya.

"Dunia ... milik Green ...? Maksudnya?" tanya Red penasaran, membuat Yellow—yang sebelumnya juga ikut terpana—menengok ke arahnya.

"Jadi di _Niflheim_, Green membuat dunia ini dengan semua pikirannya. Singkatnya, dia membuat ini dengan semua hal yang dia sembunyikan di dunia nyata." Jawab Yellow, sementara Red hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan penjelasan gadis beriris cokelat itu.

"Kalian dengar ... sesuatu?"

Serentak, dua pasang mata—dengan warna iris masing-masing merah dan cokelat—terarah pada gadis _brunette_ yang langsung menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Seperti suara gemuruh. Kalian dengar, kan?" kata Blue memperjelas ucapannya yang lalu, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yellow.

"Tidak mungkin akan terjadi hujan kan?" tanya Red sambil melihat langit yang seakan tak berubah menjadi mendung meski suara gemuruh semakin terdengar jelas.

"_Selamat datang kembali di Niflheim_ ..."

_Izanami!_ Batin ketiga remaja itu begitu mendengar suara wanita menyambut mereka bertiga.

"_Kudengar ... salah satu teman kalian terseret masuk ke Niflheim. Sepertinya para Shadow mulai melancarkan serangannya, eh?_"

"Be-begitulah, Izanami ..." balas Yellow sedikit gugup, "dan kami di sini untuk menyelamatkannya."

"_Ah, Yellow. Kau pasti membawa Red dan Blue ke sini, kan?_" tanya Izanami yang entah mengapa tak menampakkan wujudnya, "_Sudah kuduga ... Kalian tahu, Shadow di sini lebih berbahaya dari Shadow yang kalian lawan sebelumnya dan mungkin kalian akan mengalami kesulitan, termasuk Red._"

"Lalu ... kau punya petunjuk agar kami dapat mengatasinya, Izanami?" tanya Blue sambil menerawang langit di atasnya, seakan tahu bahwa Izanami berada di atas sana.

"_Kebetulan, aku memberikan bantuan untuk kalian. Kuharap kalian mampu bekerja sama dengannya ..._"

"Bantuan?"

"_Pika~_"

"_Chu~_"

"Hah?"

Spontan, ketiga remaja itu mendengakkan kepala hanya untuk mengetahui sumber suara yang menyambut suara mereka. Dan sesaat kemudian ...

"Pika~!"

"Chu~"

"Waaaaa!"

Selamat kepada Red dan Yellow atas kemunculan dua ekor makhluk menyerupai tikus kuning cerah besar—dengan telinga panjang meruncing pada bagian atasnya—yang sukses menimpa kepala mereka dari atas sana, harap segera dihilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Pika, pika!" seru salah seekor makhluk yang menimpa Red yang meringis kesakitan, ekspresinya dapat terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Chuu~" timpal seekor makhluk yang lainnya—hanya saja di kepalanya berhiaskan sekuntum bunga—sambil melongok ke arah Yellow yang langsung menjauhinya dari atas kepalanya.

Seandainya kedua orang itu tahu kalau Blue di sana tengah memekik layaknya seorang _fangirl_ begitu mendapati bantuan mereka berupa _**dua ekor makhluk berwarna kuning cerah berwajah ceria nan imut**_.

"Ini ... bantuan yang dimaksud Izanami ...?" tanya Red sambil berusaha menjauhi makhluk itu dari atas kepalanya.

"Bisa jadi begitu ..." jawab Yellow sambil memandangi wajah makhluk yang menimpanya barusan.

"Kupikir kita siap menghadapi _Shadow_ di sini ..." ujar Blue sambil tersenyum—tersenyum a la _fangirl_ lebih tepatnya—kepada kedua temannya yang sepertinya sedikit kerepotan menghadapi kedua makhluk imut bin unyu itu.

"Jadi, kita bisa langsung menyelamatkan Green, begitu?" tanya Red yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Blue dan Yellow.

Oh, disambut pula dengan seruan "Pika~!" dan "Chuuu~!" dari kedua makhluk serba kuning itu.

Dan mereka segera berlari mantap, siap menyongsong sebuah tantangan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti di sana ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note**

... Ending macam apa ini, halp—

Tetiba ane ketagihan main _Riviera,_ halp— /apa

Yak, yak, yak! Jadi, sekarang udah ketauan kan siapa yang jadi korban pertama serangan _Shadow_? Gak ada yang penasaran lagi kan?

Sekali lagi, saatnya sesi _**Balas Review**_~

**Ambar Albatros** : Sekarang udah tau kan siapa korban pertamanya~? Oalah, ternyata tau dari post ane di _Facebook_ toh ...  
><em>Fool Arcana<em>nya masih lama~ Karakternya soalnya bejibun nih dan yang dimunculin temen-temennya Red dulu, otomatis si pemegang _Fool Arcana_nya terpaksa ngantri dulu, ehehe~  
>He'eh, malah keliatan <em>anti mainstream,<em> soalnya _Persona_ kan patokannya _Tarot Card_. Lagipula ane juga bingung _arcana-arcana_ yang cocok buat _pokemon-pokemon_nya, tapi di sini udah ane munculin beberapa _pokemon_ kok :3  
><em>By the way<em>, trims atas _review_nya~!

Mari kita bahas soal beberapa unsur di _chapter fic_ ini. Pertama, soal _Five Shades of Grey_. Novel itu beneran ada kok, katanya sih novel itu aslinya _fanfiction_ di suatu fandom yang entah apa dan mengapa diadaptasi jadi _original fiction_ a.k.a _orific_. Dan percaya apa enggak, novel itu berunsur _BDSM_nya—buat yang penasaran soal _BDSM_, tolong cek di mbah _google_ masing-masing ya. Ane gak tega sama para pembaca yang masih polos nan unyu nih—dan sudah dibuat versi layar lebarnya.

Kedua, soal dua makhluk unyu bin imut yang jadi _partner_ Red, Yellow, dan Blue. Itu aslinya Pika dan Chuchu lho~  
>Jadi, Pika itu salah satu <em>pokemon<em> yang masuk _team_nya Red. Doi ini bisa dibilang bandel banget, tapi sebenernya dia salah satu dari _pokemon_ kepercayaannya Red.  
>Sementara Chuchu ini salah satu <em>pokemon<em>nya Yellow. Chuchu ini bisa dibilang _istri_nya Pika, karena mereka berdua udah punya anak—Tau Pibu-nya Gold? Itu anaknya Pika-Chuchu lho!

—_Pokemon_nya aja udah jadi keluarga _sakinah mawaddah warrahman_, masa _trainer_nya enggak sih ...? /terusditabokspecialshipper—

Oke sip akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik untuk _chapter_ fic ini melalui kotak _review_~


End file.
